


temper.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin had a temper, and Padmé knew this from the very beginning.or:  Anakin gets angry a lot, but Padmé loves him for it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	temper.

**Author's Note:**

> day 12, drabble 12.
> 
> Prompt 012 - temper.

Anakin had a temper, and Padmé knew this from the very beginning. After all, the night they met had been interrupted by a fit of it. But she loved him for it because she knew that he was passionately defending his views. Was he always right? No. Were those views sometimes incredibly stupid and pointless? Yes. But he believed in them and got angry when someone disagreed. Padmé could understand that because she was the same way, just minus the yelling and screaming. They got each other, and that's why it worked, and that's why she knew it was forever.


End file.
